Raigeki Chidori
by Rylai Crestfall
Summary: kakashi had a girl in his past. literally. who? read to find out. KakashixOC. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Title: Uchiha Kouri's Script:Raigeki Chidori

Subtitle: Memoirs of a Geisha Nin

Scripted by Uchiha Kouri. A tribute and payback to her dear friend Hatake Miji.

Note: Raigeki Chidori is the prelude of Toketsu Kokoro:Frozen Heart by Hatake Miji

Overview: Hatake Kakashi, a twelve-year-old genin, was babysitting his neighbors' only child, Ito Miji, while the latter was on a mission. However, the junins died in the mission leaving the child parentless. Taking pity on the kid, Kakashi decided to take in the child and raise her himself.

Chapter 1

Kakashi's age: 12 years old.

Setting: Konohagakure. Just after training.

Kouri: I love script writing and narrating. Kizashi: ON WITH THE STORY! Hai! Anyway, Kakashi was walking towards his house when his teammate, Uchiha Obito we are not related. Maybe on Itachi's side, caught up with him.

Obito: hey, Kakashi-kun, how about joining Rin and me for something to eat?

Kakashi: (shook his head) no, thanks.

Obito: even just a bite? You almost never ate out with us.

Kakashi: I'm busy.

Kouri: he said that with a shrug and walked away from Obito's questioning gaze. Hi kakashi-niisan! You look so cute!

-----

Setting: Hatake residence.

Kouri: Kakashi enterd his house and saw toys scattered everywhere. He sighed and continued to the nursery.

Kakashi: I'm home!

Kouri: a cute two-year-old sat on the center of the room surrounded by giant building blocks. Miji: she's patronizing me. I'm not. Her hair was mussed and she's got smudges on her face. She looked up when she heard Kakashi's voice.

Miji: Kakashi-niisan! (stood up, went to Kakashi and hugged his knees)

Kakashi: (bent down and picked her up) I saw your toys scattered around the living room. (rubbed a smudge from her cheek) I told you to return them to your toy box when you're done, gummy bears.

Miji: (pouted) Gummy Bears tired. Box far.

Kakashi: tsk. Tsk. The box is just beside the door. It's not that far.

Miji: (pouted some more)

Kakashi: how about we bath you then we'll fix your toys?

Miji: (grins and nods)

Kakashi: good. (carries the child to the bathroom and baths her)

Miji: niisan?

Kakashi: hm?

Miji: (yawns) I miss papa and mama.

Kakashi: (smiles sadly)

-----

Kakashi's age: 14 years old.

Setting: Konohagakure. Training session.

Kouri: the three genins are sparring while their sensei, Hirashi-sensei, are overseeing the training when Miji, wearing a purple kimono that matched her eyes, walked towards the training field. Arashi-sensei saw her and approached her.

Arashi: Hi there. (smiles)

Miji: (bent her head back and smiled at the future hokage) hello.

Hirashi: (crouched low to Miji's level) where are your parents, little girl.

Miji: they're dead.

Hirashi: I'm sorry.

Miji: (blinks innocently, not understanding) why are you saying you're sorry? Did you kill them?

Arashi: (shook his head) no, lass. I did not kill them. I said I'm sorry because I might have made you sad by asking after them.

Miji: I'm not sad, I have my niisan.

Arashi: your niisan? And where's your niisan?

Kakashi: (wiped his face with a towel and saw Miji) Miji, what are you doing here?

Arashi: are you done with your training?

Kakashi: hai, Arashi-sensei.

Miji: Kakashi-niisan! (runs to Kakashi)

Kakashi: (scooped her into his arms and groans dramatically) you're getting heavy, gummy bears. You're growing up too fast for your old niisan.

Miji: (giggles) you're not old, niisan.

Arashi: I didn't know you have a younger sister, Kakashi-kun.

Kakashi: (looks uncomfortable) well… I… uh…

Miji: (locks her arms around Kakshi's neck and looks up at Hirashi again) Kakashi-niisan adwopted me.

Arashi: he adopted you? (looks at Kakashi) Legally?

Kakashi: (put Miji down) go and say hello to your Obito-niisan and Rin-neesan.

Miji: (nods hesitantly and went to the other two genins)

Kakashi: not legally, sensei.

Arashi: you do understand its implications, don't you?

Kakashi: she has no other place to go and no other relations.

Arashi: how would you know?

Kakashi: I ran an inquiry on it at the ANBU office. The records are clean. Both of her parents died on the mission they took two years ago. She's the last of their clan.

Arashi: I see.

Kakashi: I am not giving her up to an orphanage.

Arashi: you have no legal papers. That will people think?

Kakashi: I'll file for guardianship when I turn 21.

Arashi: when she's 11 you mean?

Kakashi: (looks away)

Arashi: I'll file temporary guardianship on her but she'll stay with you. I'll hand over the guardianship after seven years to you. How does that sound?

Kakashi: (looks hopeful) will you really do that, sensei?

Arashi: (nods) yes. Just take good care of her.

Kakashi: (smiles and nods) I will.

-----

Rin: (looks at Miji) so kawaii!!!! What's your name?

Miji: M-Miji… (shy)

Rin: I'm Rin. (holds Miji's hand) let's go and sit on that rock and talk.

Miji: (nods shyly) hai… (follows Rin to a boulder and sat beside her)

Rin: are you Kakashi-kun's younger sister?

Miji: (nods)

Rin: you look nothing like him. I think you look better than he does.

Miji: honto ne?

Rin: (nods) honto. You are as good looking as I am.

Obito: (gags) she looks way better than you do. You are so ugly, even the rats agree.

Rin: hmph! you're uglier! the monkeys adopted you as one of their own, I heard.

Obito: well, your so ugly, you're not pretty!

Rin: you are so stupid! Ugly AND stupid!

Obito: I am not stupid!

Rin: are too!

Obito: is not!

Miji: (an ant bit the back of her hand and she started to cry)

Rin: (tried soothing Miji) now look what you've done you ugly genin! You made her cry!

Obito: me? It was you who made her cry!

Kakashi: (heard Miji's cry) what's happening here?

Rin: Obito made Miji cry.

Obito: she's lying. She made Miji cry.

Kakashi: (went to Miji and put his arms around her) what's wrong, gummy bears?

Miji: (held up her hand) the ant bit me… (sniffed)

Kakashi: (rubs his thumb over the bite) enough crying ok?

Miji: (nods and hugs Kakashi)

Kakashi: (carries Miji in his arms) say goodbye to your Obito-niisan and Rin-neesan.

Miji: bye-bye Obito-niisan and Rin-neesan!

Rin: bye, Miji-chan!

Obito: bye, kid! And don't be as ugly as your Rin-neesan!

Rin: hey!

Kakashi: (smiles and heads for home. He passes by Arashi) thank you, sensei. I owe you one.

Arashi: (a corner of his lips twitched) she's a sweet kid. Don't ruin that.

Kakashi: daijobu. I won't.

A/N: R&R please! This is an edited version. Miss Atha, thank you for the corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouri: Hello, everyone! Glad to be back. Sorry for the very long wait. I have been quite, um, busy.

Kizashi: busy with what? (smirks) or with whom?

Kouri: respect your mother AND father, Kizashi. Now, kindly step back so I can continue with the story.

Kizashi: ok. Ok. But I expect to have a younger brother by next month.

Kouri: go talk to your father. I'm busy here. Shoo! Ok, everyone. This is chapter two. I'm going to put a huge time jump because, unlike Miji, I love a fast paced story. Oh, and before I forget, I would like to thank Cagalli Yula Atha for reviewing my work. Gracias, amiga! NOW, THIS IS REALLY IS IT! (drum roll) CHAPTER 2!

Chapter 2

Kakashi's age: 22 years old

Setting: Konohagakure; Miji's graduation at the academy

Kakashi: omedatou, gummy bears!

Miji: (hugs Kakashi) domo, niisan. I am so happy, I can finally go with you to your missions.

Kakashi: woah! Hold there, young lady. You still need to train first with your junin teacher.

Miji: but you're a junin. You can be my teacher.

Kakashi: no I can't. I have a lot of mission to see to.

Miji: is this about money again, niisan?

Kakashi: no, it is not. The missions I go to are very dangerous ones. That's why I can't bring you with me.

Miji: but I'm a ninja too. I've studied very well to be one.

Kakashi: you're only a genin, gummy bears. I have arranged for you to go to an okina.

Miji: to a geisha house? (narrows eyes) are you selling me, niisan?

Kakashi: no, I am not.

Miji: then why else are you sending me to an okina?

Kakashi: you're mother was a geisha nin. I'm sending you there to have proper training.

Miji: (pouts) can't… can't you teach me, niisan?

Kakashi: do I look like a geisha, Miji?

Miji: (shakes head) no.

Kakashi: we'll leave tomorrow morning.

Miji: you're going with me?

Kakashi: obviously. You have a very bad sense of direction.

Miji: am not!

Kakashi: are too. Now, zip your mouth and let's grab a bite from the Ichiraku.

Miji: hai!

----

Miji's age: 16 years old.

Setting: Gion, the famous geisha district

Miji: (throws the letter she's been reading for the past 15 minutes to the trash can) curse him.

Okaasan: (enters the room just in time to see the paper drop into the can) what is the matter child?

Miji: oh, okaa-san (everone in an okina calls the head of the house, okaasan), it's Kakashi-niisan. He hasn't visited me for almost five years, even on my birthdays.

Okaasan: (places a hand on Miji's shoulder) there, there. What's all this crying over spilled milk about?

Miji: I ain't crying over spilled milk, okaasan. Weren't you listening? Kakashi-niisan's wanting me back in Konoha!

Okaasan: you didn't mention that earlier. Anyway, I can't see anything wrong with his wanting you. You're a beautiful lady and he's a handsome young man and-

Miji: that's not what I'm talking about! Kakashi-niisan wants me to go back to Konoha!

Okaasan: oh, I see… and that is a problem?

Miji: YES! He keeps sending me away and now he's telling me to go back?!

Okaasan: maybe there is a valid reason…

Miji: I DO NOT care if Orochimaru-sama turned bad and affiliated with Sunagakure to attack Konoha.

Okaasan: that's very selfish of you, Saji (Saji is Miji's geisha name).

Miji: my niisan taught me well. Selfish sod. (turns to her dresser and applies her make up)

Okaasan: I'll go get your kimono. (opens the door and went out) (smirks) selfish sod, indeed.

----

Kakashi's age: 27 years old

Setting: at a tea house in Gion, the next night

Naruto: why are we here again, sensei?

Sakura: we're on a mission, Naruto.

Sasuke: (drinks his tea) dimwit.

Naruto: (hears Sasuke) what did you say?

Sasuke: …

Naruto: I'm not a dimwit!

Sasuke: you heard it, why do you keep asking me to repeat my words?

Naruto: (veins bulge in his forehead and he's about to attack Sasuke)

Kakashi: (stops Naruto from jumping into Sasuke) not tonight. Please, for one night, behave.

Naruto: (looks at Kakashi in wonder. Usually, Kakashi would just let them be) (slides close to Sakura and whispers) sensei's acting weird.

Sakura: (nods in agreement when she sees Kakashi look out of the window) yeah.

Sasuke: whoever we're meeting must be an important person.

Sakura: could it be the lord in-charge of Gion?

Sasuke: (shrugs)

Naruto: when's the ramen going to arrive?

Miji: (slid the door open and bows low)

Naruto: (mouth gapes open at the sight of the geisha)

Sakura: (puts down her tea)

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: Konban wa.

Miji: Konban wa. (sat down beside Sasuke)

Sasuke: (glanced at the new comer)

Miji: (pours each person tea with the grace pounded into her by her teachers at geisha school and her okaasan) are you planning to stay in Gion for a time?

Genins: (turn and look at Kakashi)

Kakashi: (glance at Miji's wrist as she is pouring tea) we are not. In fact, we'll be leaving tomorrow.

Miji: oh. (finish pouring tea) and from what country do you hail?

Naruto: from Konohagakure. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?

Miji: (looks at Naruto and thinks: _he looks just like Arashi-sensei_) I'm Saji. Ito Saji. (another geisha entered the room) oh, it's Shiroji.

Shiroji: (bows low) konban wa, Saji-san. Konban wa, guests.

Sakura: (whispers in awe) wow, another geisha.

Naruto: this must've been the best mission I ever went to. Plus, (holds up his bowl of ramen) their ramen tastes almost as good as Ichiraku's.

Shiroji: Saji, why don't you offer our guests a dance? Daijobu, I'll play the lute. (assembles her lute)

Kakashi: what a great idea.

Miji: I don't think…

Shijiro: don't be rude, Saji. Our guests are waiting.

Miji: (stands up)

Ninjas: (claps)

Shiroji: (plays her lute)

Miji: (starts to dance)

Sakura: wow…

Naruto: (whispers to Sasuke) have you noticed Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke: before you did, yeah.

Naruto: (ignored the barb) could she be the one we're sent for?

Sasuke: maybe.

Miji: (music stops, finish dancing and bows)

Audience: (claps)

Kakashi: (stands up) Saji-san, will you please accompany me to the men's room?

Miji: (looks down, nods and went with Kakashi out of the room)

Naruto: (blinks) where could they be going?

Siroji: to the comfort room. It's customary for a geisha to accompany a guest to the comfort room.

Naruto: oh.

----

Setting: in the hallway

Kakashi: miji.

Miji: I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about.

Kakashi: (sighs) you haven't changed much physically.

Miji: I don't-

Kakashi: … know what I am talking about? Honestly, Miji, do you think I couldn't identify you even with all that make up? You have been with me for ten years.

Miji: (looks down) you haven't visited me. Not even once.

Kakashi: I'm sorry for that. A lot of missions have occurred and-

Miji: you even forgot my birthdays.

Kakashi: I always sent you a gift and a letter of explanation…

Miji: you know it's different.

Kakashi: I didn't forget today.

Miji: that's because the village needs me. Even I am aware of that.

Kakashi: (hugs Miji) I'm sorry, gummy bears. I really am.

Miji: (starts crying) I… I miss you.

Kakashi: and I miss you too. (gives her forehead a light kiss and hugs her tight) now, quit crying, Miji. Your make up's getting ruined.

Miji: (wipes her tears) I've spent an hour on this.

Kakashi: for me?

Miji: nah. I always spend an hour just doing my make up.

A/N: R&R please! I really, really am sleepy now. Nightz!


End file.
